Joey Donuts
Joemandius Coldiron Donuts is a nineteen year old second year student at the Joonda North College of Applied Wizardry. Six foot nothing and about 110 pounds soaking wet with shoes on. Since beeing mana purged and kidnapped off campus, Joey Donuts has demonstrated an incredibly resourseful and open minded approach to problem solving. From befriending a goblin (the same one that got him kdnapped and nearly turned into soup) to setting up peaceful negotiations with a corrupt half elf (who was the one whose idea it was to turn him into soup) Joey has made some facinatiing but apparently worthwhile decisions. Outside of his schooling and his parents species, little is known of Joeys life before the quest. He doesn't seem to have particulaly nostagic feeling for his schooling or his simpler life. He had not yet picked a school of magic to major in and had apparently given thought to taking a gap year and exploring the world even before he was given no choice in the matter. With that said, he has expressed some desire to return to Joonda, if only to collect his things and lets his parents know he is okay.__TOC__ Personality For a character controlled by numerous, occassionally conflicting players ina quest thread, Joey Donuts has demonstrated some remarkably consistent persoanlity traits. His defining characteristic may be his ability to adapt. Having never really met a goblin prior to Highball, he quickly befriended her, used eachother's skills to work out a plan and was even happy to maintain the new friendship when he found out she was the one responsible for his predicament. Though comparatively sheltered and naieve, he ia always eager to learn new things about the world and those around them. He has also demonstrated an impressive amount of decissive ruthlessness. Being unphased, even celebratory over dissolving a man (who had not yet attacked, but was probaly going to) into a pile of sludge with an excruciatingly powerful acid. More recently he used supercharged magic to atomise 4 thugs armed with only knives and their fists, who at that point had only threatened him. In both instances it could be fairly argued that Joey felt appropriatly in danger and was merely using what he could. It is worth noting that his ruthlessness extends also to his own well being. Joey seemed to think nothing of wracking himself half to death in order to recover his mana. Outside of combat, Joey has generally not taken oppurunities to kill others when he had the chance, even if he has thought about it. Most interestingly, when he is with Highball (particularly if he is alone with her) Joey becomes noticibly more flirtatious and shows a confidence that borders on arrogance. He is also far more relaxed and perhaps at his most honest and open around her. He consistently shows a sense of concern and mindfulness towards his new business and its employees, which occasionally gets the better of him and makes him forget other things. His misdeeds to those he cares about have always been accidents. Role Joey Donuts is the player character in the quest thread. The vessel in which anon inhabits to determine the way we explore, who we meet and what we do. Within limits (not many limits) he is whatever the players want him to be. Chiefly, he is currently both the leader of the company and the party leader. He is controlled by the players via dialogue choices and suggested actions. If more than one course of action is suggested, then which ever course of action is the first to get supported three times will be the action taken. It may sometimes be more or less. But it is generally three. The world is his oyster. Mechanics COMBAT Joey does not have to roll anything to cast his spells, but if he tries to cast a spell that he does not have the mana for, it will knock him unconcious. There are no rolls for either shooting guns or swinging weapons, but his effectiveness with these weapons will improve if he practices. SPEECH Occassionally, when Joey has a dialogue option, particularly one that will give him an advantage, there will be a percentage next to it. For example: >D. I will pay you 500 gold. ANd not a coin more. Take it or leave it. 25% For this dialogue choice to succeed , not only must 3 people select it, but two of the three who do must also roll under the percentage listed by rolling a 1d100 in their post. OTHER Joey can check his status and gold at any time by checking his WALLET Joey can check his current inventory by checking his POCKETS Abilities Though physically weak, Joey has demonstrated a measure of aptitude towards physical conflicts, using a combination of whatever he has available (ketchup, acid , a goblin) and an adaptaple attitude to see him through. Presently he brandishes a crowbar for melee combat and a 6 shot revolver for ranged attacks. He has not used either, but he has practiced with the gun, meaning most of his shots will hit. Slightly naievely, Joey has recently developed aspirations of becoming a MUSCLE WIZARD and someday casting FIST. He has yet to learn what a long path that is, but may continue down that path in the future. For the moment, he is focussed on lifting weights to become less of a weakling, and improving his unarmed abilities. Not a terrible start. He is not a terrible negotiator, but he needs a little work on his speechcraft. For a directionless college boy, he has achieved quite a lot. And can be pretty smooth when he wants to be, apparently. Sphere Spells Joey currently knows 6 spells from the basic spheres of magic BLAST - Does 6d6+20 energy damage. Hits multiple enemies if they're close enough. Ignores armor. -MP 20 DRAW - 10+2D6 mana from a target that has mana. If the target has no mana the spell costs nothing, but you will still waste a turn trying -5mp WRACK - DO 10 damage to yourself to gain 12 MP -free WIZARD HAAAANDS - Manipulate an object you can see but not reach. As strong as you are - MP 10 DOUSE '- Extinguish any fire up to the size of a campfire - MP 5 '''HELLS HEART '- Instantly doubles the damage of any ranged, physical or magical attack - MP 16 Gallery ''' 015.png|Joey's occasional ruthlessness extends to himself as well. 009.png|Joey's first appearance in his default robes, looking more sad than anything. 036.gif|Joey and Highball share a moment after escaping their cell 059.png|Joey confront Chesapeake, who expresses a sentiment common to those who tussle with Joey Donuts. 051.png|Joey rarely outright loses his temper. But finding out that his prison was an airship seemed to do it. 068.png|Joey takes control and meets his new crew 048.png|Don't even try''' to shake him down for vodka eyecatch.png|Joey and his girlfriend(?) who is apparently standing on a large box. 1.png|A basic colour reference for Joey in his new default thug leathers. ''' Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mages Category:Grels Category:Crew Category:Guys